Braum/historia
Historia thumb|right - Chciałbyś usłyszeć bajkę na dobranoc? - Babciu, jestem na to już za stara. - Nigdy nie jest się za starym, aby usłyszeć dobrą historię. Dziewczynka z ociąganiem wchodzi do łóżka i czeka. Wie, że nie wygra tej walki. Na zewnątrz słychać było wściekłe podmuchy wiatru, tworzącego diabelskie wiry ze spadającego śniegu. - Którą? - Może tę o ? - pyta się babcia. - Nie, nie o niej. - A może tę o ? - Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Na twarzy staruszki odmalował się uśmiech. - Jest ich tak wiele. Moja babcia opowiedziała mi kiedyś o tym, jak Braum ocalił naszą wioskę przed straszliwym smokiem! Z kolei pewnego razu - to było dawno temu - zjechał po strumieniu wrzącej lawy! Przy innej zaś okazji... - Kobieta przerwała nagle, przykładając palec do ust - Czy opowiadałam ci kiedyś, skąd Braum wziął tarczę? Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową. W kominku trzaskały wesoło płomienie, odpędzając podmuchy mroźnego wiatru. - W otaczających wioskę górach żył pewien mężczyzna imieniem Braum. - To już wiem! - Większość czasu zajmował się gospodarstwem i doglądał owiec i kozłów. Był jednak najmilszym człowiekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tej ziemi. Jego twarz wprost promieniała radością, a jego śmiech niósł się aż po horyzont. - Pewnego dnia stało się coś strasznego. - Pewien młody troll, mniej więcej w twoim wieku, wspinał się po zboczu góry, gdy nagle napotkał wejście do skarbca, strzeżone przez wielkie kamienne wrota, pośrodku których tkwił odłamek Prawdziwego Lodu. Gdy tylko je otworzył, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom - skarbiec był wypełniony złotem, klejnotami i wszelakimi innymi kosztownościami! - Nie wiedział jednak, że ów skarbiec był w rzeczywistości pułapką. Lodowa Wiedźma rzuciła na niego urok. Gdy tylko mały troll wszedł do środka, magiczne wrota zatrzasnęły się za nim, zatrzymując go w środku. Choć z całych sił próbował wydostać się na zewnątrz, jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. - Jego krzyki usłyszał jednak pewien pasterz, przechodzący nieopodal. Natychmiast sprowadził pomoc, jednakże nawet najsilniejsi wojownicy nie byli w stanie otworzyć wrót. Rodzice wprost wychodzili z siebie; żałosne zawodzenie jego matki niosło się echem wśród gór. Sytuacja zdawała się beznadziejna. - Nagle, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, usłyszeli dobiegający z oddali śmiech. - To był Braum, prawda? - Bystra z ciebie dziewczynka! Braum usłyszał ich płacz i natychmiast zbiegł po zboczu. Mieszkańcy wioski opowiedzieli mu o chłopcu i przeklętym skarbcu. Braum tylko się uśmiechnął, skinął głową, po czym obrócił się w stronę wrót skarbca. Popchnął. Pociągnął. Uderzył, kopnął, usiłował wyrwać z zawiasów. Ale drzwi ani drgnęły. - Przecież on jest najsilniejszym z mężczyzn! - Było to zdumiewające. - Zgodziła się babcia. - Przez cztery dni i noce Braum siedział na kamieniu, usiłujący wymyślić rozwiązanie. Bądź co bądź, chodziło tu przecież o życie dziecka. - Piątego dnia o świecie oczy Brauma zajaśniały blaskiem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. „Skoro nie mogę przejść przez wrota”, powiedział, „wobec tego będę musiał przejść przez...” Dziewczynka zastanowiła się przez chwilę; nagle jej oczy również zaczęły lśnić. - Przez górę! - Tak, przez górę! Braum udał się na szczyt i zaczął przebijać się pięściami przez skały. Z każdym kolejnym ciosem odpadała kolejna kamienna bryła, aż Braum zniknął gdzieś w sercu góry. - Skała wokół wrót rozpadła się w proch, a mieszkańcy wioski wstrzymali oddech. Gdy kurz opadł, ujrzeli Brauma stojącego pośród skarbów i trzymającego na rękach ledwie żywego, lecz szczęśliwego trolla. - Wiedziałam, że Braum sobie poradzi! - Zanim jednak zdążyli nacieszyć się niespodziewanym ratunkiem, ziemia wokół zaczęła się trząść. Wykopany w górze tunel sprawił, że zapadała się ona od środka! Niewiele myśląc, Braum pochwycił zaklęte wrota i wykorzystał je jako tarczę, by osłonić mieszkańców wioski. Gdy było już po wszystkim, bohater ze zdziwieniem ujrzał, że na wrotach nie widać było jednej choćby rysy! Braum zrozumiał wówczas, że są one naprawdę wyjątkowe. - Od tamtej pory ma on ową magiczną tarczę zawsze przy sobie. Dziewczynka siedziała napięta jak struna, wprost promieniując emocjami. Jej babcia siedziała w ciszy. Potrząsa ramionami i wstaje, aby odejść. - Babciu. - zawołała dziewczynka. - Opowiesz mi jeszcze jedną? - Jutro. Babcia uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała wnuczkę w czoło i zdmuchnęła świecę. - Musisz się wyspać, a ja znam jeszcze wiele różnych historii. Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Po rozpoczęciu meczu * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Żart Braum ćwiczy ze swoją tarczą i z poro. * * * ;Prowokacja * * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * ;Przy użyciu * * * ;Przy użyciu * * ;Przy zablokowaniu * ;Przy zablokowaniu lub * ;Przy zablokowaniu * ;Przy zablokowaniu * ;Przy zablokowaniu * ;Po użyciu * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu dowolnych butów z drugiego poziomu (np. ) * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * * * * ;Po kupieniu * ;W czasie * * * ;Pod koniec * * * ;Śmiech * * * Rozwój Odwaga Poro 600px|center :Autor: 'SixTwo''' Zima we Freljordzie dobiega końca, a wokół toczy się brutalna bitwa, lecz dzielny poro kontynuuje swe niekończące się poszukiwania . cs:Braum/Příběh de:Braum/Background en:Braum/Background fr:Braum/Historique Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów